


5 Times Ken Walked Around in His Underwear + 1 Time His Underwear Went Missing

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adulthood, Chef Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Cock Tease, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Daisuke slurped his soda and chatted with his senpai while they waited, his foot anxiously tapping the living room floor.Finally—finally—the game began to load."Daisuke?"He craned his neck toward the doorway. He had a couple seconds. More if it meant he got to kiss Ken goodnight.But Ken stood less than a meter away, a towel slung over his bare shoulders, hair so wet still it was segmented, water droplets trailing down his chest—straight toward the tiny pair of mesh underwear.Daisuke's mouth fell open.Why was his boyfriend so incredibly sexy?ORDaisuke is cursed. Cursed with having a gorgeous boyfriend who is comfortable enough around him he walks around in his underwear constantly. It's really an unfair advantage.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	5 Times Ken Walked Around in His Underwear + 1 Time His Underwear Went Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just porn without the porn...
> 
> A big thank you to [hartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/profile) for sharing the [TikTok post](https://twitter.com/WizzKhaleesi/status/1243675520094687232) that inspired the first scene. lmao

**1**

"Oh, come on," Daisuke snapped, eyes narrowing at the screen. "Don't fucking tell me that wasn't a crit."

 _Calm down, Daisuke,_ Taichi said through his headpiece. _Don't lose your head._

"Yeah, yeah…"

Senpai, of course, didn't mean it literally, but that didn't stop the member of the other team—someone going by the name xXx_HellSlayer_xXx—from trying to slice his head off. Daisuke barely evaded the attack and moved to higher ground.

The other members of their team were yacking away in his ear, but he only half-listened to them. They'd just been paired with random people online anyway since two didn't make a full team. Theoretically, the other guys were supposed to be at the same skill level as them, but MEGABLADE7 wouldn't stop going AFK just when things got tough and blamed it on his wifi.

Daisuke severely doubted his blade was all that _mega_.

The other two—burnt_chicken_nugget1 and Meiscellaneous—were good, but he and Taichi were carrying the team purely because they worked well together. Of course they did. They had plenty of experience.

Oh fuck.

HellSlayer was back, trying to corner him, and Taichi was pinned down on the other side of the map. He switched to short range and advanced, pushing back instead of away.

 _Fuck,_ Taichi grumbled over the headset. _I'm stuck._

"Nah, Senpai, don't worry. I got it."

And he would have if MEGABLADE7 hadn't jumped into the fray at the last second and snagged the final shot before running off to a different part of the map.

"Fuck! That's not…" Daisuke growled. "Fucking kill steal."

But he had to move on. They were winning.

 _Come on, come on, come on,_ Taichi mumbled on his end.

Then, a resounding, _Yes!_

Meiscellaneous had snagged the flag. They'd won.

Not that that helped Daisuke's mood too much. He hadn't even gotten his last kill, dammit.

 _Wanna play another?_ Tacihi asked as the players screen flashed across the TV, showing the individual points, and then allowed members to jump into the queue for another game. _New team, though, right?_

Daisuke sighed. "Yeah, sure. Gimme a sec." He muted his mic and dropped the headphones down onto his shoulders to take a breath and take in his surroundings.

The living room was dark now—the sun had gone down and any light from outside was a hint at best—and in the distance, the bathroom door was open again. Ken must've finished his bath.

Daisuke frowned.

His boyfriend hadn't even bothered to say hi to him before going to bed. Sure, he'd been distracted by the game, but Ken usually came out to give him a kiss, even if it was just on the cheek, and say goodnight.

With a determined sigh, he tugged the headset back on and switched on his mic. "Yeah, man, let's do it."

He and Taichi switched to another room, and the co-op began to supply the two teams with other players, their names flashing on the screen as they joined. This part always took a few minutes.

Daisuke slurped his soda and chatted with his senpai while they waited, his foot anxiously tapping the living room floor.

Finally— _finally_ —the game began to load.

"Daisuke?"

He craned his neck toward the doorway. He had a couple seconds. More if it meant he got to kiss Ken goodnight.

But Ken stood less than a meter away, a towel slung over his bare shoulders, hair so wet still it was segmented, water droplets trailing down his chest—straight toward the tiny pair of mesh underwear that barely concealed his half-hard cock.

Daisuke's mouth fell open.

Fuck.

Why was his boyfriend so incredibly sexy?

"Daisuke, you all right?" Ken asked, his voice soft and low and smooth, and he lifted the ends of the towel to dry his hair. "I just wanted to remind you not to stay up too late. We're going to my parents' in the morning, remember?"

He nodded slowly, but his eyes were hyper-focused on a line of water that slid down past his belly button and hit the hem of the tight underwear.

"All right." Ken stepped close enough to lean down and press their lips together.

Daisuke melted into his kiss, and one hand released the controller to trail over Ken's ribs, fingers sticking to the damn skin. When his hand landed on the sharp hip, he snuck around and down to palm Ken's gorgeous ass.

Ken's high-pitched moan sent a jolt of arousal through his body, and he was gone. Lost to everything but Ken's smooth skin and damp hair and those fucking sexy mesh underwear.

Those had to come off now.

But when Ken pulled away, eyes half-lidded and dark, he simply murmured, "Goodnight. I'll see you when you come to bed," and turned to leave the room.

Wait.

What?

No. That wasn't okay.

Ken was already out of the room when he grabbed at the headset. He caught snatches of Taichi's sharp words— _Daisuke? Daisuke, what the fuck are you doing? Move from the respawn and get your ass in gear!—_ as he tore them off and followed Ken to the bedroom.

**2**

"Come on in," he said, motioning Takeru and Iori inside the apartment. "I'll just drop this off, and we can head over."

Takeru sighed as he slipped off his shoes and followed Daisuke down the hallway. "I really appreciate this, Daisuke-kun. I feel like I've been looking for a place forever, and this one is great." He paused, his eyes wandering the living room and kitchen area. "God, I will never understand how you and Ken have such a nice place."

"I can't believe how well your ramen cart has taken off," Iori said.

Daisuke shot them both glares—glares that only magnified when he had to tilt his head back to look the both of them in the eye. Even little Iori had managed to surpass his height during his time at university.

Of course, the fact that Daisuke alone made more from his "silly ramen cart dream" than both of them did together helped make up for it.

"Well, maybe you should consider doing something other than writing your dumb books, Takeru," he snapped, spinning around again. "You've been done with university for three years, and you still haven't published anything. At least Iori has the excuse of needing more schooling to reach his full potential."

Iori snorted.

"Let me just put this in the bedroom," Daisuke said, allowing his voice to mellow a bit, as he waved the envelope in the air. "Ken can look it over later."

Takeru followed him, irritation evident in his sharp step, right at Daisuke's heels. "You have no idea how difficult it is to write a book. I've written three now. Just because they're not publishable yet doesn't mean—"

Daisuke pushed open the bedroom door.

Then immediately slammed it shut.

"What the hell?" Takeru snapped. "Really, Daisuke-kun, how childish can you be?"

A couple steps behind him, Iori simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Uhhhh," Daisuke said, floundering for words, as he blocked the doorway, his hand holding the handle in position. "You have to go."

Takeru froze. "What?"

Iori's stupid judgmental look only increased in magnitude.

"Sorry, Takeru," Daisuke said, shaking his head vigorously, "can't help you today. Too much to do. And you need to go. Now." He released a nervous laugh. "That furniture won't move itself, will it? Better get a move on."

A frown tugged at the blond's lips. "Seriously, Daisuke-kun? Now you're not even going to help?"

Iori, though, rolled his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Come on, Takeru-san. Give him some time." He took his friend's arm and guided him back toward the door. "I'm sure he'll be along in an hour or two, right, Daisuke-san?"

He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, yeah, sure…"

Takeru shot him one last glare as he pulled his shoes back on. "You better be. You promised."

Daisuke just nodded and nodded until they were gone, and only then did he open the bedroom door again. He dropped the envelope on the dresser and locked the door behind him.

Because his gorgeous boyfriend was asleep in the bed, the sheets barely covering half a leg and a pair of tight, black boxer briefs barely covering his pert ass. There was no way he'd ever let Takeru and Iori walk in on that sight, no matter how many times he'd promised Takeru he'd help him move into his new apartment.

Ken shifted, bleary eyes opening slowly, as Daisuke sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to press kisses down his spine. Long, slender arms extended, and he sighed into the stretch.

"Did you have a good nap?" Daisuke asked, voice already husky with arousal. His hands glided down Ken's naked sides to grip smooth skin.

A long, heady moan escaped Ken's pink lips as Daisuke's mouth finally reached the tender flesh of his ass. "Mmmm, waking up is better than a nap," Ken said in a sleep-rough voice, then gasped as Daisuke's teeth dug into one cheek.

His fingers slipped under the hem of the tight underwear, and Daisuke tugged them down slowly, loving the way Ken squirmed and whimpered.

Takeru's move could definitely wait.

**3**

Daisuke tucked the reusable grocery sack under one arm and yanked out his keys to unlock the apartment door. Ken had been lounging in bed still when he'd left to go to the market, which was fine by him. He'd wanted to make him breakfast in bed, but he'd needed to go shopping first.

But when he pushed open the apartment door, it was obvious Ken had been up and about during his short time away. Already, the living room was decidedly cleaner than when he'd left, things put away and properly organized just the way Ken liked it. Daisuke too often allowed the apartment to fall into disarray, but Ken always kept him on track.

No sign of Ken right now, though. Maybe he was cleaning in another room.

Daisuke nudged the door shut behind him with his feet, then kicked off his shoes and carried the sack to the kitchen.

Here, the counters were clean, the dishes put away, the stovetop shiny from regular cleaning, but this room was Daisuke's forte. He was the one who kept it organized, who kept it spick and span. Ken rarely ventured into the room for more than a snack here and there or to heat up some of the food Daisuke had prepped for him.

Slowly, he pulled the groceries from the bag and sorted them before putting them all away in the pantry and fridge.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of the vacuum that he realized Ken had come out of the back rooms. He cast a glance over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his beautiful boyfriend whisking the vacuum machine around the living room with ease—he barely caught the package of nori sheets when it slipped from his fingers.

Because in the middle of the living room, Ken was wearing nothing but a pair of gray briefs and an untied robe that didn't really cover anything. And it's not like the briefs left anything to the imagination.

Not that he had to imagine anything when it came to Ken.

He could remember instead, and dear god, that was so much better. The reality of having Ken in his bed, of knowing every angle and curve of his glorious body, of hearing his whimpers and gasps and moans, was far better than anything his imagination had conjured in the time before they'd consummated their love.

But that didn't change the fact that Ken was vacuuming their apartment in nothing but a tiny pair of underwear and a robe that swished around with his every move. He was barely wearing anything, but Daisuke still wanted to shred the clothes to reveal smooth skin and taut muscles and a gorgeous cock that begged to be sucked.

Daisuke dropped the nori package on the counter and scurried out of the kitchen to get a good look at Ken's steady motions and tight ass.

Ken gasped when his hands grabbed his waist from behind, steadying him and tugging him backward, his back flush against Daisuke's chest. But when Daisuke's callused fingers slipped under the hem of his underwear and wrapped around him, he switched off the vacuum with a quiet moan.

"Daisuke…" he said with a pleased sigh, stretching his head back over his boyfriend's shoulder, quickly hardening in Daisuke's grip. "Didn't realize you were back yet."

"Yeah, well," Daisuke grumbled, pushing up on his tiptoes in a half-successful attempt to grind against Ken's perfect ass, "you were hard to miss."

**4**

By the time Daisuke got home from working the ramen cart that night, he was exhausted, completely worn to the bone. He trudged inside the apartment, barely glancing around before heading to the bedroom to strip for a nice hot soak.

The light in the bedroom was on, and soft instrumental music played.

Daisuke paused in the doorway, a frown on his face, feet aching.

Clothes were spread across the bed, piled high here and folded neatly there but still completely in the way.

And where was Ken? What was he doing?

He was pacing in their walk-in closet, wearing nothing but his underwear. One wall was nearly bare, and he switched between looking at a pair of slate-gray slacks and dark khakis, worrying his lip like it was the most important decision he'd ever made.

Daisuke knocked on the open closet door. "Uh, Ken, what's going on?"

Ken glanced at him. "I can't decide what to wear tomorrow," he murmured so Daisuke could barely hear him.

He shook his head. "The interview?"

Ken frowned. "It's just a meeting."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Interview, meeting, whatever…"

Ken was nearly finished with his Master's program, and yes, he could get a position as a school counselor with nothing more than that, but he wanted the doctorate as well. He was actually meeting for a lunch date with the head of his favorite psychology doctorate program, and Ken was desperate to make a good impression.

He took a deep breath and bridged the distance to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and steady him. "Ken, you don't need to be nervous. You'll do great—everyone's impressed by you."

His boyfriend slumped his shoulders but didn't push him away. "I just have to work so much harder…" He didn't have to elaborate on _who_ or _what_ he had to work harder than; Daisuke understood implicitly.

Daisuke caught his eyes with a stern look and held his gaze. "Hard work is more important than actual intelligence."

It was the same line Ken had told him during the many, many times he'd had to help Daisuke with his studies. Because Daisuke had to work ten times harder than many of his classmates just to focus and remember what they were learning, let alone _understand_ it. Ken had never given up on him; he'd been endlessly patient and gentle and kind as he'd guided his then best friend through the treacherous world of homework and studying.

Ken flashed him a watery smile and nodded, slowly relaxing. "I love you."

Daisuke pushed up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips and murmured, "Love you too." His hands moved up to massage Ken's tight shoulders. "You need to relax, you know. You're never going to get any sleep if you're panic-organizing our closet."

He sighed. "I know."

"Let's put all of this back"—Daisuke inclined his head toward the heaps of clothing on their bed—"and then I'll help you relax." One hand slid down his back, down, down, down to cup Ken's ass and squeeze so Ken knew exactly how Daisuke planned to get him to relax.

Ken chuckled, but Daisuke also felt him harden against his hip. He kissed him again, slow and languorous, but when Ken pulled back, he said, "You need to at least shower first. You're covered in sweat."

He pursed his lips. "It's fine. Let me help you."

Ken's slender fingers traced his jaw, and his blue-violet eyes were full of a deep affection when they found his. "Daisuke, I know you. You'd always help me before helping yourself, so I'm sorry, but it's a requirement. No sex until you bathe—and really, your feet are probably aching."

Daisuke sighed. "Fine, fine." Ken was right, after all.

Then, his boyfriend tucked his head down by his ear and whispered, "Besides, I wouldn't mind joining you in the bath."

Oh.

Okay.

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yes. Definitely yes."

Ken grinned, then gave him one last kiss before pushing him toward the door. "Go shower. I'll put these away and join you in the tub in a few minutes."

When Ken finally joined him in the bathroom five minutes into his bath, he was still wearing his underwear, and Daisuke was more than happy peeling them off himself and guiding Ken into the tub by his naked hips.

**5**

It took Daisuke a long time to open his eyes with the light streaming through the part in the curtains. He'd meant to fix that before going to bed, but he'd been tired after work and Ken was already asleep, so he'd thrown himself onto the mattress and curled around his boyfriend, soaking up affection at every touch point.

Now, Ken was gone.

That was normal most days Daisuke worked the ramen cart late, but it was the weekend, and Daisuke would've much preferred to wake up to Ken still in bed with him instead of doing whatever random stuff around the apartment.

By the time he stumbled down the hallway to the living and dining area, his bleary eyes were clearing well enough to see things clearly.

He came to a stop, clutching the wall for support, when he caught a glimpse of Ken's position on the living room floor: He was bent over at the hips at a forty-five-degree angle, hands flat on the floor, ass up in the air, and dear god, Daisuke had a perfect view of his gorgeous ass.

Especially since Ken didn't have anything on but the tiniest pair of brilliant blue boxer briefs that accentuated the curves of that perfect ass.

Daisuke hadn't noticed whether he'd had morning wood before, but yeah, he definitely did now. Although, it probably didn't count when it was directly caused by how fucking sexy your boyfriend was.

And that was only made infinitely more clear when Ken dropped to his knees and stretched his upper body flat against his mat, keeping his ass firmly in the air. The lady on the TV screen—who Daisuke only just now noticed—called it "puppy dog pose."

He didn't know when he'd started moving, but then he was squatting next to Ken, trailing a hand over his ass and around between his spread thighs.

Ken froze. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm, good morning," he muttered, palming Ken through his underwear.

"Daisuke, I'm trying to exercise." Irritation laced Ken's voice, even as his cock hardened from Daisuke's hand.

He pressed kisses over his ass and lower back and hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, I can help you exercise…" He nipped the nearest cheek, and Ken whimpered and rocked into Daisuke's hand.

**+1**

Daisuke glared down at the hoard of underwear in the box, then closed the flaps and shoved it in a corner of the spare room before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Had he confiscated all of Ken's underwear and hidden them away?

Sure, he guessed so.

Was he being a bit juvenile?

Yes, absolutely.

But Ken wasn't playing fair either. He'd walk around in his stupid underwear, wearing absolutely nothing else, just because he knew he had Daisuke wrapped around his finger. Or you know, preferably around his cock.

Somehow, Ken had managed to take complete control over their sex life, and Daisuke did not approve. He was supposed to be in charge of his own libido, but every time Ken shook his pert little ass, Daisuke was putty in his hands.

And Ken was well aware of that fact.

But now, when Ken finally got out of the bath, he wouldn't have any underwear to put on.

Daisuke threw himself on the couch and glared up at the ceiling.

Was it a perfect plan?

Okay, no.

Definitely not.

Ken could always just walk around naked, and it's not like things would go any differently. Ken was absolutely gorgeous, and Daisuke's brain melted when he looked good. And dear god did Ken look good naked.

But it was the principle of the matter.

A victorious grin spread across his face when he heard the bathroom door open, but he didn't bother looking. Ken went in the opposite direction to the bedroom to get dressed.

Daisuke shifted onto his side and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. He needed to look completely distracted, not at all invested in what was happening in the other room. He needed to look innocent, dammit.

Unlikely, but still.

He put on some random sports anime and tried to focus on the plot instead of listening intently for any sounds from the other room.

Oddly, though, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was the same sound of drawers and hangers and whatever soft, melodic music Ken was playing on his phone. And after a long couple minutes, Ken padded out into the living room, completely at ease.

"Hmm, I think we need to do laundry," Ken said, completely nonchalant as he slipped into the kitchen.

Daisuke focused on the anime.

Wait, was this figure skating?

Weird.

Oh well.

"Do we?" he called in response. "Hadn't noticed."

"Hmm, yes." The sound of pouring liquid. "It's late, though. Tomorrow."

Daisuke shrugged. "Sure."

"What are you watching?" Ken moved around to the edge of the living room, hovering near the opposite end of the couch.

"Dunno. Whatever's on."

Then, he made the mistake of glancing over.

Ken, his hair already towel-dried, was sipping a glass of water. His bare skin glistened with the remnants of water, but no, he wasn't completely naked. Instead of his own normal, neutral-colored underwear, he was wearing a pair of Daisuke's own Hello Kitty boxers, which were somehow both too loose and too tight on Ken's hips.

Well, that was…

Unexpected.

Really, of all of Daisuke's underwear, he had to choose the Hello Kitty ones? That was just rude.

And totally unfair.

Well, the unfair part was definitely how Ken still managed to look completely sexy wearing fucking Hello Kitty boxers. Although, perhaps the fact that they were _Daisuke's_ underwear played a factor.

"Something the matter, Daisuke?" Ken blinked, studying him through half-lidded eyes. "You're turning red."

He opened his mouth, but nothing coherent came out.

"Oh?" Ken said, like Daisuke had actually said something even remotely comprehensible, and glanced down at the boxers with a smile. "I know, I thought they were cute, so I figured…why not?"

Daisuke cleared his throat, then again, and finally managed to speak. "Uhh, K-ken, what are you doing in my boxers?"

His smile widened. "I just said I thought they were cute." Then, he cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Did you expect me to cover up entirely out of shame when you hid all my underwear?"

Daisuke's face was definitely hot now, but he wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or…something else entirely.

"Anyway." Ken swallowed the rest of his water and set it on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to bed now. Try not to wake me when you come in?"

But Daisuke couldn't even respond before Ken was walking down the hallway toward their bedroom.

Wait a minute.

This wasn't fucking fair.

That was…that was a dirty move.

Completely unacceptable.

Totally sexy.

Daisuke switched off the TV and practically dove off the couch. He stumbled down the hallway, and when he shoved open their bedroom door, he was panting.

Ken looked up from where he was reclining atop the covers and smiled. "What took you so long?"


End file.
